The Dog Who Fell For The Fallen Angel
by sacredwhitewolf
Summary: 50 Yrs have past! What now? and who is this woman? Will she change their futures! Inu, Sess and many more with a mysterious woman. Please R & R
1. introduction

I do not own any part of Inuyasha or said characters of the series :hangs head in shame,only because she is me. Well the girl charter that I made is cocky b lol yes, yes a girl can be cocky. I don't recommend reading this story for the young. Oh and thanks for stopping to read my story. Sorry this is a edited version for all who have already read this.

**Introduction**

**It was a lazy day with the sun popping in and out of the clouds. The only reason why he was here was due to the fox or he'd still be out traveling the land fighting demons, but nnooo he had to come back because Shippo said he was tired and wanted to take a break. Stupid little fox :humph, but he's been the only best friend who's been with me since that day. The day since Kagome left and never came back it's been what? 50 yrs now!**

**"Sitting in this old tree takes me back" he said saying it out loud.**

**He thought to himself in silence while playing with the beads still around his neck. He promised Kagome that he would always keep them close to his heart, they reminded him of her. His eyes were closed as he was remembering parts of the past. Suddenly the birds that were around him flew off and his eyes shot open. He sniffed the area nothing seemed off key, but it was eerie because the forest was just to damn quite. **

"**:humph: stupid birds" he said muttering under his breath. **

**He jumped from the branch he had been sitting on to the ground. He started to walk back toward the village, but he only took four steps. This feeling came over him it was like a energy that he couldn't explain it, it tingled! His expression turned to a scowl. **

"**Who are you!" he demanded**

" **Show yourself now and I'll make your death fast!" **

**Intimidation was his best since he had no idea where this thing was there was just no scent. There came no answer with his questions and demands. **

**He yelled "YOUR NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"**

**Tetsiusaiga was in his hands and ready, but still nothing. His eyes looked around for anything out of place, then he averted them to the glow on the ground. What the hell it snuck up on him! He turned so fast that even a enemy wouldn't know what was happening. With tetsiusaiga out stretched and ready to meet a throat of something that he did not know.**

"**Ha, Ha I caught you!" he's said proud of himself.**

**His eyes widen as if it had caught him. Standing against the old tree was a woman. He moved in a little closer being very leary of the silhouette it was like she wasn't even there. He could see the tree right through her, but she was still there. **

" **Who are you?" no sound, no answer. "What are you doing here?" no answer. "Answer me dammit!"**

**She was dressed in pants and a very revealing top of white. She stepped from the tree to just one pace from Inuyasha. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear anything she was saying. She was moving and swaying back and forth. What the hell was she doing? At that moment she walked right through him, she wasn't there but god the energy she was kicking off was astonishing it took his breath away. He turned and found himself at her back side. She then turned around and removed something from her ears and opened her eye. It was the second time this woman had taken the breath from him. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen they were the color of the sky on a clear and sunny day. They were bright and full of life! He shook his head thinking he was going to remove the image that lay before him and reopened them. **

"**Damn" it was all he could get out.**

**She was still there so he let his eyes travel to her other features. She had waist length dark brown hair with a hint of curl here and there. She was very petite and thin almost fragile. Her clothes he had already noticed showed much skin, he could see her cleavage! He blushed a little even after being well over 100 yrs old and now a man, he just couldn't help it . He went back to her face with high cheekbones and very full lips. She looked up as if she was looking up at him, he couldn't remove his eyes from hers. He whispered as if she were going to hear and answer him back.**

"**What is your name?" there was no reply from her lips.**

**Then she smiled the brightest smile he swore he'd ever seen. His heart was beating hard from within his chest. Her hand moved, it started to reach out and stop just as it reached the side of his cheek. Her eyes closed and what look like a giggle coming from her mouth, As fast as she had come, she was gone.**

"**NO! Where are you?"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Dammit, where can I find you?" but there were no replies only the sound of his own voice.**

**I welcome all reviews and thank you again. **

**sacredwhitewolf**


	2. Chapter 1

First Encounters

She loved being out in the sunshine with the warmth caressing her bronzed skin. The blossoms from the old tree were falling around her it was so beautiful. It was late in the afternoon and the sun would be leaving to let the night take over.

:ring, ring: "Uhhh.. the phone." (sigh) "I was hoping for a quite night."

She opened the door to the house she had called home for a year and a half now and went to the table just in the hall way.

"Hello!" trying to sound happy that she had to be disturbed.

She listened intently to the other voice on the other line that she knew oh so well. He had treated her when she had been broken and brought her to his family. It was the only family she had known for quite awhile now since she had moved to this country. She trusted this man and his family like no other even if they were not bound by blood.

"Yes Sota, I understand." She said trying not to sound to depressed.

He knew she loved his sister. They had bonded and she had tried to help but the health of his sister was steadily declining.

"I will, I'll see you soon goodbye." She breathed a sigh of sadness as tears welled up.

Sota had called to tell her Kagome was getting worse. She had been put in a home 5 months ago due to her ailing heart and she was getting to old to take care of herself. Kagome had 2 children from her marriage a boy and girl. They were a bit older then she and both were married with young children of their own.

Ariel grabbed her keys to the car and rushed out the door. As she drove to the home Kagome now resided in, she thought of the stories she use to tell her. She never believed them but loved listening anyways. She smiled a little as her eyes watered. All of Kagome's talk of adventure, love, heartbreak and a demon with silver hair. Ariel smiled a bigger smile at the last while shaking her head "demons" :humph:

When she reached her destination she went pass the check in desk to the room where Kagome now stayed. The people at the desk would understand and besides they knew her because she had come so often for visits before. When she got to the door she could hear Sota speaking as she opened the door. He was kneeling next to the comfy chair Kagome would sit in and look out the window. Her hair was gray with a hint of black and she always kept it pulled back in a bun style. Her eyes used to be the color of chocolate, but with age the had turned to a sad muted brown with a gray overcast. Ariel moved around to the front of her so she could see her. Kagome's eyes weren't as sharp as they use to be and a lot of her senses were used to smell the person who was nearing. Kagome smiled and Ariel kneeled down as Kagome placed a hand upon her cheek.

"Such a beautiful and strong woman, but I still do not see a boyfriend!" Ariel giggled and shook her head.

Kagome always did this to her it was a ritual to her. She knew why she didn't have a man in her life, but still prodded at the idea.

"I have no need for one right now besides why would I waste myself on petty things such as a man." she said raising her thin eyebrows.

"Umm Hmm." Sota clearing his throat at this statement.

"Sorry Sota, except you." She said with a doe like look and a crooked smile.

"Yes I see, Ariel can you stay with Kagome for a couple of hours? I need to step into the hospital and then pick up some new meds for Kagome, her children were here all morning and won't be back tonight." He asked her knowing he could trust her to watch his sister.

"Oh course Sota, you know I love sitting with Kagome."

Just then Kagome spoke up with her eyes wide " but Sota I don't want medicine. I just want to see him one last time!"

Kagome was upset and frustrated and Ariel could hear this in her voice, but wasn't sure what she was talking about. Sota stood up and kissed his sister on the forehead. Kagome grunted at the dismissal it irritated her when he didn't listen to her.

"I'll be back soon." He nodded to Ariel and left.

Ariel sat with Kagome who kept repeating herself.

"All he has to do is call to him." She said a little out of breath. Ariel tried to calm her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why won't Sota go and get him?"

Ariel finally asked "Get who Kagome? Who do you want to see?"

"Him!" She was getting anxious

"I still don't know who him is Kagome, Tell me and maybe I can get this person for you." Hoping this would calm Kagome down a little.

Kagome had tears in her eyes now "The well! I just want to see him one last time. You need to open the well!"

Ariel thought to herself the well? But the well had been boarded up for years. Sota said it was dangerous for anyone to be in there and he had closed it off.

"who is "he" Kagome?" Ariel asked again. Kagome was quite for awhile and Ariel thought her ranting was done. A few moments later Kagome whispered "Inuyasha." Ariel had thought back to Kagome's stories. She's just not thinking right is all Ariel thought.

Soon Kagome fell asleep and shortly after Sota showed up. Ariel hugged and said her goodbyes quietly so as not to wake Kagome. It had gotten dark when she returned and as she was walking past the old tree, she turned her head to the direction of where the old well was. This place use to be a shrine when Kagome and Sota were growing up. Ariel stopped for a moment and then resumed her pace to the door of the house only to be stopped by a sound coming from the direction of the well. Her mind going over today's events and Kagome's stories

"I just want to see him one last time!" rang in her head.

Ariel was curious, but the stories couldn't be true or could they? She shook her head and went inside only to return outside with a crowbar in hand. Dammit what was she thinking! Sota had boarded up the doors for a reason and now she was going to tear them down. Sota had did his job well, but she was a strong woman for her size. All the training she has accomplished would pay off.

Sweat started to bead on her brow. " Damn how many boards and nails did Sota have to use!" She cursed him for being a man.

Was it really that dangerous? Finally the last board was tore away and she opened the door. She took a deep breath and exhaled letting her frustration melt away. This place is just old she thought, it didn't look dangerous. The moonlight played within the dark corners of the building to give some light inside. She made her way inside being very careful least one of the boards she stood on gave way making her fall. She made her way down the stairs which were creaking from her weight all the while. She felt like she was in one of those horror movies now and all she needed was something to jump out at her. All of a sudden a few birds flew past her head hitting her upright arms as she tried to cover her head fearing it may had been bats after her instead.

" **AAAhhh**.." she said as she hunched over trying to take cover. When they were gone she stood up straight with her heart still pounding in her chest.

"Damn birds scared the shit out of me." she scowled.

She realized she had made it to the center of the room and what look like a well that was half boarded up and half falling apart. There were stones from the well lying ion the ground. She pushed some of her long hair behind her ears and leaned over the side a little. I t was dark, very dark!

"Humph! Dangerous whatever!" She rolled her eyes.

What was Sota so worried about? She stood up straight and fixed the little blue heart that hung around her neck and placed a hand on the edge of the wall surrounding the well. Unfortunately she had placed to much pressure on and it gave way. She stumbled hitting her head and falling into the darkness of the well. With eyes closed she waiting for the ground to come up and meet her or plummet into a icy cold death trap, she just knew it either way it would cause more pain in her now aching head. It was taking to long for her to hit the ground as she started to think about opening her eyes she could see a light from behind her eyelids. She quickly opened them, but she just found herself sitting on the bottom of the well floor.

"How strange." with a confused look on her face.

She felt the knob on her head it had a little blood, but wasn't bad as the headache she was feeling it was ringing through her ears.

"uugghh… guess I'm going to have to take something for this killer headache." squinting her eyes, "Stupid well!"

She stood up and wavered a little, she hated feeling this helpless. She felt around to find something to help her out of the well.

"hmmm.. Vines I don't remember seeing any vine. Oh well I might as well use them to my advantage." She test one to make sure it was secure and started her way up.

Taking her what seemed forever the way she was feeling.

"It's about time." She was out of breath.

She really thought she wasn't ever getting to the top! It was still dark out she looked up at the sky not noticing her surroundings.

"I don't remember the stars being so bright tonight it's beautiful." staring in awe.

Ariel was so ready to get back to the house so she threw her leg over the rest of the way so she could stand on solid ground again. A frown came over her face as she looked at her surroundings. This isn't right she thought what the hell is going on?

"Where the hell am I?"

There were stairs, no door way, no building! Just trees and grass and…

"Where you are should not concern you, it should be about who? has found you." "MMMM… a tasty snack you might be but definitely not a meal. Oh well you will have to do until I find better." It laugh harshly.

Ariel turned her head toward the voice and found a large lizard looking monster with glowing yellow eyes.

"What the fk are you?" astonished to see what was before her eyes.

"I am a demon you worthless human!"

"You shall come over here and let me eat you." it snarled.

"Like hell I am you ugly fk." she could feel the panic coming, but she couldn't let it grab hold or she wouldn't be able to use the skills she was taught. Get a grip Ariel she said to herself no need to be scared it will just fade away saying this to herself as she touched the wound on her head.

"Then I shall kill you slowly!" He was on her fast, but she was faster probably because of her small compact body.

She dodged his fist coming down on her. "Talk about slow maybe if your fat ass lost a few pounds you'd speed up your ugly ass a little bit!"

She dodged his moves as she tried to look for any weapons she could against it, but the only thing she saw was around the belt of that thing. Damn she thought she'd have to get close, way to close to get them. It's tail whipped her off her feet, but she bounced back with a flip.

"you're a fast flighty human aren't you?" it was enjoying it's rumble with her. "No matter you will be in my belly soon enough!"

She had grabbed a thick stick from the ground and took the stance to defend herself. She was not going down without a fight!

"The only thing your eating is this stick!" With that she took him off guard and hit him square in the head. She had hit him so hard the stick had broke. Damn her only weapon!

The lizard man turned it's head back to look at her, with eyes glowing a hot orange red. Shit it was pissed now!

"You will die for that bitch!"

She ran, She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where or how far back that thing was from her until she felt this presence closing in. Ariel's instinct to over and she slid dodging a blow and as fast as she had did this she was up and going in a different direction. That same presence was felt again and as if knowing what her assailant was going to do, she spin kicked as he appeared in front of her catching him in the mouth. While he was stunned she tried to get close so she could grab the daggers on his belt. They weren't her katana's, but they would have to do. She hit with the palm of her hand in the spot where she knew a human was vulnerable just below the rib cage, but this thing was no human and it was taller then one. She kicked at it's knee to hopefully bring it down.

"Almost there!" She said.

She almost had them but it had slammed her back so far that she hit a tree about 20 ft away. She thought to herself great now her back hurt now. It was coming for her, she gathered herself up and ducked out of the way before it's fist met with head. Splinters sprayed out from the tree and hit in the cheek making it bleed. She ran, she knew she couldn't win it was just to damn big! She wasn't thinking about what was in front of her.

"Shit!" She had almost fell off a pretty high cliff, She could hear the water below, Then that feeling again, she turned around so fast she lost her foot hold and started to fall as the fist came to her face but not touching it's mark. She let out a scream as she fell the rest of the way.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you tonight?" The not so small now fox asked.

He could see something was agitating his friend. Inuyasha paced back and forth stopping only for a time rubbing his brow. There was some kind of conflict going on in his friend.

"Come sit down and eat the food I've made." Inuyasha growled at the fox with his disproval. "Well fine! I'll eat it all I don't know why I even bother to ask you always eat everything before I can."

Shippo grabbed a fish on a stick and began to eat. Inuyasha continued his pacing not paying attention, Suddenly the night air brought a scent of a female, it had a hint of those oriental lilies that only grew in the gardens of royalties. It smelled good, but something else he sniffed the night air again realizing there was danger! Another demon was in his forest! He took off like lighting.

"Inuyasha were are you going!" Shippo said as he dropped his fish and started to run after him. "Something has to be very wrong."

Inuyasha ran in the direction of the scents. Then he heard it, a female scream of panic.

"You bastard! Not in my forest you don't." Growling his disproval.

She closed her eyes waiting for the last moment when she would die. She couldn't muster another scream the descent took her breath away. She felt a arm go around her waist the arm was warm and smooth. She opened her eyes and realized she was heading back the way she had just left. That thing would be there!

"No, no let me go!" Squirming in his grasp.

"Stop moving girl you're safe." he told her

She stop squirming in the man grasp. They soon landed back on the ground a few feet from the edge she just fell from.

"Thank you for returning my meal to me. I thought I would have to find another." The lizard said while licking its lips.

Inuyasha let Ariel's waist go and turned with sword drawn.

"Demons like you give others a bad name. You won't be eating anything but my sword!"

Ariel was still facing the other way so she turned around to she who her savior had been. She found herself staring at the back of a tall, masculine, silver haired man. :humph: a man with a cocky mouth it figures.

"I can handle this myself I don't need a man to save me!" she said trying to sound confident.

"Whoa… I just saved your ass!" Scowling and shaking his head. What nerve she had talking to him like that. Who did she think she was?

"I can save myself. I don't need no stinking man to help me!" She said.

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. She had now moved up just past him. His mouth was a gaped, what did she think she was doing? Was she stupid! Next thing he knew she was running at a alarming speed toward the other demon. She wasn't meaning to… he thought "Dammit!" He took off for the same target. The lizard wasn't concerned with the humans attack, but with the other demon coming on top of him.

The lizard turned to avoid the slashing sword Inuyasha was striking with. It gave Ariel the perfect chance to slid her body close in to retrieve the daggers he held on his waist. Inuyasha saw the girl slid her small frame in between the arms of the beast. What was the girl looking for a death wish? He saw the glint of something she was grabbing. The other demon had avoided Inuyasha's first attack, so he came in for another. The lizard grabbed his sword in mid strike, but not paying attention to the girl.

Ariel with daggers in hand turned under the lizards arm and round to the backside of him plunging her weapons into his sides up to the hilt.

"**AAAHHHH**… bitch I'm going to kill you!" it said.

He may had thought that but he forgot his second foe that was on him. Inuyasha slashed the final blow and the demon was gone. Now it was just him and her standing there looking at each other. OMG not other one when is this going to end? When am I going to wake up? she thought. Inuyasha eyes widened when he realized he was staring into those eyes. She took off running so fast. She couldn't stick around and get eaten by another demon!

"Wait! Wait stupid stop running!" He ran after her knowing this would be his only chance.

She was getting tired, how much longer could she go on. She didn't know where to go except back to the well.

She could see it come into view and she fell.

"**UUUNNHH**…" She rolled herself onto her back so as not to leave herself helpless when defending herself.

He came up on her fast and stopped about 10ft away.

He was harsh sounding "I said to wait didn't I!"

Realizing how he sounded he softened a little. "Hey your not hurt are you?"

He knew she was but thought better to ask she seemed scared, but didn't have the scent that was weird. He stepped closer and closer. She just kept staring at him unable to do anything but back up. He walked faster "Hey didn't I say stop." She was looking him over trying to find something to use on him. What can I do? She screamed in her mind. She saw his dog like ears on top of his silver mane and could only think of one thing.

"**SIT BOY**!"

His eyes widened as his body went to meet the ground. Groaning in the hollow dirt that was now his resting place for the time being, she gathered herself up still watching him. She couldn't believe that it worked!

A panting fox came up beside the dog "Inuyasha what happened?" Shippo then turned to the other figure and looked at her. Her vision began to get blurry dd..did he say Inuyasha! She felt as if she couldn't breath and passed out. Shippo just stood there looking from groaning Inuyasha to the beautiful girl who now laid on the ground.

* * *

**_Sorry for any mistakes I made in the story I try to go over them before I summit this is the new chapter 1 with hopefully all the corrections made. Thanks for reading _**

**_sacredwhitewolf_**


	3. chapter 2

**Sorry but this is a edit on my chapter 2 nothing has really changed just had to make a few corrections.

* * *

**

**Hearts Desire**

It had become late in the afternoon as he kept watching and waiting for her to awake. He was starting to get impatient and Shippo could see it.

"Inuyasha just because your sitting there and staring at her doesn't mean she's going to wake up any faster." Shippo said trying to calm the dog demon.

"She's been like this all day I'm tried of waiting. I want answers!" Inuyasha said with a very irritated voice.

Shippo just shook his head and sighed, "Your so pushy Inuyasha. She's hit her head and now your leering over her so close I'm surprised she can even breath!"

Inuyasha didn't care he just wanted her to open those beautiful eyes. He thought she must look like what a angel looks like with her long brown tresses and her full pale pink lips against browned skin not to mention her scent. He smelled someone else's scent too even Shippo couldn't deny it. Ariel had started to wake but kept her eyes closed so she could just listen to the two male's talk.

"She doesn't look like Kagome's relation" the fox said looking over her feature's he knew what Inuyasha was thinking. " She doesn't even look Japanese maybe she's from the continent?"

"I don't know Shippo. I just want to know who she is and how she can make me do the sit thing when only Kagome could do it before." Inuyasha knew that wasn't the only reasons.

Shippo had caught the glimmer in his friends eyes.

"Oh sure Inuyasha that's the only things you need to know." He was trying to tease his friend it had been awhile since he last did. "She sure is pleasing to the eyes though, don't you think?"

Inuyasha at this time was looking her over again intently. He thought to himself again yes she was very pleasing to his eyes and nose. He wasn't really paying attention on how close he was getting to her face with his eyes all glazed over.

:::smack::: "You pervert!"

"OOww… What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha surprised at the attack that was just handed out."

"Keep your lips to yourself dog boy!" She said furiously as she threw back the blanket and stood up.

Her head hurt her so bad still she grabbed it and wavered slightly.

Inuyasha grabbed her and yelled "Sit down stupid!"

"I can handle it myself!" She said getting very angry at this point and wincing from the pain that throbbed in her head.

"Inuyasha! Stop it your being to harsh and keep your voice down." Shippo said trying to douse the fire that was about to ignite and he really didn't want anyone getting hurt after everything was said and done. Shippo knew in the end it would be Inuyasha that got hurt though not the fiery brunette standing before them.

Shippo stood up calmly and walked a couple of steps toward Ariel. "My name is Shippo it's nice to meet you." He smiled the smile he had learned from Miroku, being that he had spent most of adolescent life with. Ariel was still glaring at Inuyasha even after he had stopped touching her.

"I am Ariel" she said turning her attention to the fox trying to be polite and shook his hand.

"This is Inuyasha" Shippo said gesturing to the dog.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out, the pig."

Inuyasha looked at her with his mouth half opened in shock and shaking his head. "Pig! I saved your ass last night."

She snorted, "Whatever I took care of that lizard myself with out your help!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Why you ungrateful wench!" Shippo smacked his head after Inuyasha said this oh great here we go again.

"That's it I'm outta here!" She said heading for the door way pushing the cloth that covered it.

"Wait!" Shippo said trying to get her to stay, but she was already outside and walking towards the way of the well.

"Sorry Shippo but there's this stench of a pompous ass in there and I can't stay." she said being snotty about it. It wasn't Shippo's fault that Inuyasha was such a asshole.

Whoa…did she just call me a pompous ass he said trying to resister it in his male mind. He came stomping out of the hut. "Well it takes pompous ass to know a bitch when he sees

One!" He said angrily.

She stopped in her tracks and glared over her shoulder. Shippo saw the oh so familiar look of a female pissed off. He didn't know if he should take cover or not. Gods she's scarier then Kagome was he said to himself. Inuyasha not seeing what was about to come next.

"SIT!" :::BLAM:::

Shippo just stood there looking at Inuyasha twitching on the ground from the force of the command. He smiled a little, she's getting to him and he likes it. Inuyasha needed a woman with a strong will, he chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at badger boy!" Shippo just gestured to the girl that was now out of the village and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Inuyasha got up and chased after her.

"I knew it he likes her", he said half laughing to himself.

"Hey stupid stop!" but she kept walking trying to ignore him. "Wench!" she still did not stop. She thought to herself what a asshole how dare he use that tone with me "Of all the nerve!" She said out loud. She finally could see the well in view and then she heard those words in her head. " I just want to see him one last time." Oh god Kagome she thought Damn it, she stopped in midst ride and shook her head. Inuyasha not paying attention almost ran right into her.

She turned around and pointed her finger at him "You!" squinting her eyes in distaste with jaw set "Your coming with me!" She grabbed a handful of his hair and started to pull him along.

"Ow Ow Ow…let go!" She was half dragging him to the well.

"Oh no you don't your coming with me because someone has requested your presence and your going." She was about to drag him all the way there if she had to, to fulfill Kagome's wish even if it meant spending time with the ass.

They reached the well with him fighting her the whole way. She stopped and let go of the bundle of hair she had been tugging on.

"Get in!" she said demanding.

He snorted "Feh like I'm going to do what you tell me" crossing his arms. "I don't even know who your are!" he was half hoping he would finally get his answers now.

"I told you already my name is ARIEL are you dense or can you not hear with those ears of yours!" She was getting testy and he could see her blue eyes flash.

He knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted out of her if he didn't calm down himself. "I know your name is Ariel, but where are you from and why or how did you get here?"

She sighed she really didn't know how to answer part of the questions he had for her. " I come from the future" she said calmly.

"Well duh I know that. I mean are you from the future Japan or the continent?" She wasn't sure what he wanted to know about that for.

"I live in Japan, but I am from America."

"America?" not knowing what she meant by that.

"Look I really would like to answer your questions but we have to go."

"Why?" Inuyasha said confused as to why he was needed.

She knew this was going to hurt her saying this. "Please just get into the well and I will answer your questions later ok?" She was trying to be as polite as possible.

He rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever." With this said he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped into the well.

When they reached the other side he jumped out of the well with one leap and busted the rest of the boards that had covered the opening. Landing on the ground she pushed him away and hit him in the chest.

"What was that for?" he said looking at her with a scowl.

"Don't ever touch me again." She said walking up the stairs

"Well ok I didn't know Miss All High and Mighty didn't like to be touched!"

She turned after he said this comment ready to say something back, but stopped herself and just pointed at him with a warning look. He just stood there waiting for whatever that didn't come. Ariel turned around and started walking again knowing he still had not started to follow her.

"What are you waiting for I don't have all day!" Ariel sighed.

With that said he started to follow and glance around himself at the building that housed the well. To his dismay it was falling apart and so was the well from old age it didn't look like anyone had taken care of it. He stopped just outside the looking at the mess below his feet.

"What the happened here?" Inuyasha said raising his brows.

Ariel just kept walking and shrugged " I had to get inside."

Not knowing the truth "Yeah but all you had to do was open the door not tear it down are you so dum that you can't open a door." he said confused with the mess in front of him.

Sighing she stopped and turned to him " In order for me to get in I had to tear down the boards that Souta nailed up there to keep the door closed."

Inuyasha had a big frown on his face why would Souta do this and as it hit him. "Wait you know Souta!"

She had already gotten to the door of the house "Yes" was all she said.

Inuyasha noticed how everything looked different and there was a big garden off to the side of the house with a pond and another building that hadn't been there before. Yes everything was definitely different from when Kagome live here there was even a street up to the shrine (this would be the driveway lol).

"That means you know Kagome!" he said excitedly

"Yes" is all she replied again.

"Is that why you brought me to see Kagome? Is she in trouble? How is she? Where is she?" At this point Ariel was getting frustrated again all these questions were not helping the headache she was having. Ugghh… he's not shutting up she thought.

She walked down the hallway to the kitchen and went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Ariel passed through the hall again to get to the stairs. Blah blah blah god he's worse then a woman with all this talk. Inuyasha was still following her, keep it under control Ariel he's just curious she said to herself. She finally stopped and turned around.

"Look I know you have questions, but right now I'm going up these stairs and I am going to the bathroom to take some aspirin and a shower."

Holding up her index finger and shushing him before he said anymore. " I have a headache. I'm tired, I'm dirty and I am hungry. If you can find a way of being quite for say uumm… the next 30 minutes so I can take a shower and put clean clothes on I will answer your questions while I make something to eat" hoping this was acceptable to him.

She knew there was no point to take Inuyasha to see Kagome today it was already getting late and they both would more then likely want to spend the day together catching up. Inuyasha nodded his head and with this acceptance she took her leave. Ariel got her aspirin from the cabinet and looked at herself in the mirror for a little while trying to search for the right words in her head and swallowed the pills. She went over to the shower and turned it on so she could get it heated up after doing so she sat on the seat awhile while the shower ran with it's rolling steam. Ariel tried to collect herself the best way she knew how.

"God how am I going to explain this to Souta?" Ariel knew he was going to kill her for this she knew for sure and on top of now she had a man staying in her house. "Damn it how'd I get myself into this?"

Inuyasha could hear the water running 'bout time he thought he was getting impatient from waiting so he made his way up to the room that Kagome had stayed in when she was younger. He placed his hand flat on the door and sighed. He then grabbed the door handle and opened to see inside the room. The room no longer held the scent of her and her things had been replaced with books, shelves, chair, desk and a computer which he thought was small TV and what looked like a long sitting chair. He could smell the scent of the woman that was now in the shower in this room. Inuyasha was sad that Kagomes things had been replaced, but the light smell of lilies was oh so tranquil. He closed his eyes not hearing everything had gotten quite from the bathroom. He was to intent on remembering every detail of Ariel right down to the small freckles on her skin.

"What are you doing?" the sound of her voice bringing him out of his stupor and half scaring him in the process. She moves to quietly he thought.

"Nothing I was just remembering this was Kagome's room." he said half lying.

"I've been living here for a year and a half now when Souta moved out he took everything with him except for a few articles of clothes that didn't fit him anymore." she said shrugging.

Ariel motioned with her head for him to follow her " Come on lets go down stairs and get something to eat."

Inuyasha looked around one last time and closed the door behind him.

As she prepared the food he asked her question after question. "Where's Kagome now?"

"She's living in a home for elderly people." she didn't want to upset him with choosing harsh words or telling him of her condition. Kagome's poor heart had been weakening over time. She knew she could be to outspoken for her own good.

" Did she have a good life?" He was very curious on how she did, he didn't want her to have had a life of bitterness or loneliness after what had happen.

" Well she was married a long time to a man who gave her everything and she had 2 kids a boy and a girl." Kagome had kids he thought and smiled. He could see the visions of them and how they probably looked like her too. Inuyasha remembered how she had some hand in raising Shippo and she was a great mother figure to him.

:::Sniff, Sniff::: "What's that smell?"

"It's chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans" she said.

He gave a funny look on his face " I don't know what that stuff is but is sounds gross"

She laughed at him "Are you telling me you've never had chicken?"

"No, I've had chicken it's that other stuff."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. " Since you've never had the "other stuff" you don't know if it's gross and you'll just have to try it."

"I'm not eating that crap and you can't make me!" He was now acting like a 5 year old fidgeting at the table.

She finished putting the meal on the second plate. " Too bad I think you will eat it because I went through the trouble of making enough for both of us!" She sat a plate in front of Inuyasha which he just stared at.

"How am I suppose to eat this?" he said looking at her.

Great she thought I forget he uses chop sticks and I don't have any, yeah only because I never tried to use them myself.

"Here this is a fork" she showed it to him and began to cut his chicken up. We'll start with the fork first she thought he might be dangerous with a knife. She stabbed a piece of meat and handed it to him. He took it and ate it, then he went on to the mash potatoes. Ariel watched with a lowered head, he looked pretty funny it looked like he was trying to kill them.

"So who exactly is Shippo?" she asked content with just looking at the food on her plate.

"Mmm… huh oh Shippo" he said stuffing his face " he's the baby fox demon Kagome adopted when she traveled with me."

Ariel thought back to the stories yeah that's right now she remembered. Boy wouldn't Kagome be surprised he wasn't the baby anymore!

"Hey you got anymore of these mash potatoes?" he had ate everything on his plate which surprised her. She go up and got the pot she had made them in and placed it on the table in front of his plate thinking he would just dish out what he wanted. Raising her small eye brow and mouth agape she stared as he just took the whole pot and dug right into the taters.

"O ween doth I see Kapome?" He said with his mouth full to the brim.

Ugggh… no manners how gross she thought. " I was thinking tomorrow its to late today. I thought you would spend the day with her it is what she would want."

He thought of her answer and looked outside the small window in the kitchen it was getting late and it had gotten dark outside. She took the plate and pot from Inuyasha and put them in the sink. Ariel yawned and stretched herself he just watched her.

" I think I'm going to bed early I'll see you in the morning." As she left the room and headed up to her bedroom she didn't pay any attention that Inuyasha was following her. She opened her room door and turned to close it, but he was standing in the way.

"What are you doing?" her heart beating hard from fear that he was now going to be doing something to her.

"What do you mean what am I doing you said you were going to bed and I'm coming too." This is not what she had intended to hear from him so she put a hand on his chest trying to stay him off from coming in her room.

"Oh no you don't your sleeping on the couch!" She wasn't having any part of this it was bad enough he was even staying the night.

"Kagome and I always stayed in the same room and I'm staying to watch over you" he said innocently.

"I don't think so I'll be just fine by myself. Look here's a pillow and blanket." She said pushing the things into his arms and out of the door way then closed the door on him.

He didn't understand what he did wrong he had smelled fear on her, but why would she fear me he thought. I just wanted to protect her. Ariel pushed her back up against the door and asked herself again how she had gotten herself into this mess. She pushed herself off the door and got ready for bed.

Inuyasha went down the stairs reluctantly and stood in the semi darkness. He thought to himself I am not going far from her room so he sat down and leaned up against the wall of the hallway with her door in view. He closed his eyes keeping his self awareness on alert with his surroundings. Her scent was everywhere gods she could drive me crazy he thought. He soon fell into a deep relaxing sleep due to her scent.

Ariel woke up at the crack of dawn and started to rummage around in the closet for the clothes that Souta had left. She looked them over to make sure they would be suitable to wear and that they would indeed fit Inuyasha.

"They should fit him better yet they best fit because I am not going out with that god awful red outfit he wears!" She folded them up and grabbed a pair of sandals and a hat.

She didn't notice Inuyasha until she got down stairs and found him in the hallway sleeping. She looked at him and smiled. I won't wake him just yet she thought. Ariel went into the kitchen and set the clothes and things on one end of the table then started the day with cooking breakfast. She flipped on her radio and started the water to wash dishes while she cooked.

Inuyasha woke up "What the hell?" he wondered out loud as he stood up. He walked over to the doorway and saw Ariel with her back turned. He cocked his head to the side watching in amazement and listening to the words of whoever was singing. Well he thought it was singing he didn't know what else it could be. Ariel was oblivious to the person watching while she gyrated her hips to the music the topping it off with a belly dancer dance. She had still been in her pajama's which were a tight pair of low cut yoga pants and small tank top that came above her belly button about 3 inches. The outfit definitely showed her shape. Inuyasha just stood there and watched her hips as they swayed back and forth.

"I'm tell ya to loosen up my buttons

Baby but you keep frontin say whatcha going to

Do to me but I ain't seen nothing…"

"Typical Hollywood type of mother fucker…"

"I'm a sexy mama use to getting what I wanna…"

Inuyasha shook his head my god I think I'm turning into the lecherous monk! He was trying to get the thoughts he was thinking out of his head but she wasn't helping. Ariel had turned around at this point and stopped dancing. why the hell is he looking at me like that for?

"Umm… good morning Inuyasha." she said trying to break his staring contest he was having with what she didn't know. Demons sure are weird she thought.

Embarrassed and turning the color pink "Huh… oh good morning."

She turned back and turned the radio off and finished cooking breakfast. " Are you hungry Inuyasha?"

"Feh yeah whatcha got?" he was starving.

"I've made eggs, bacon and pancakes."

"Pancakes?" not sure as to what that was but he was eager to try since her meal from yesterday was so good.

Ariel dished everything up and placed it on the table. He wanted to start gobbling up the food before him but thought better to wait for her to sit down. She sat the plates and silverware down on the table.

"What do you want to drink orange juice or milk?"

"What's orange juice?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's juice from a fruit, do you want some?"

He nodded and she brought a cup to the table.

"What's that?" he said pointing to the pile of clothes.

"Those are the clothes you need to change into to go visit Kagome."

He snorted, " like hell I am!"

She looked up from her food, " Oh you'll wear them or I'm going to sit on you and change your clothes myself." She was being serious about this but Inuyasha just laughed.

" Ha ha yeah sure your puny ass can't do anything to me!"

She went back to her food and raised one of her brows "We'll see." She wasn't going to raise her voice to this 2yr old act he was displaying.

"Are you threatening me?" surprised at her remark.

Ariel didn't say anything for awhile while she picked at her food then looked back up and placed her elbows on the table.

"No"

"No?"

"It's a promise." her eyes not wavering as he glared at her.

Gods could she really do it? He thought for a second Nah she couldn't do anything to hurt him. They finished their meal in silence and she removed all the dishes afterwards. She went over to the table and grabbed the pile of clothes and went into the living room. He had followed her trying to figure out what she was up to. The room was fairly large with a couch, a chair and a fire place for the cold winter nights. She had up dated the home with more American features. In the corner was the TV and a shelf full of her movies and music. She stopped in the middle of the room and threw the clothes on the couch.

"Ok Inuyasha we can do this the easy way by letting you change yourself in the bathroom or I can change you myself here in the living room!"

"How dare you threaten me!" he growled, "I'm not putting anything on let alone those clothes!"

He was about 5'11" and probably about 195 lbs she thought sizing up her opponent. She knew she was about to hurt his pride but he deserved it. They were about 3' away from one another not far at all she thought. She had to be confident when she attacked. He watched her scowling Feh like she can do anything to me. She came at him low and fast but he jumped up which landed him with his back toward her. Ariel spun on her one knee and hit him in the cress behind the knee with the bottom of her palm. This made him buckle and drop to one knee, but she wasn't done. She forced her hand to his spine and grabbed his forearm pulling it back. Damn it how's she do that he thought. Inuyasha tried to fight back but she was pressing her knee into his back forcing him to go down fully with face in the floor. With his left arm still pined behind him, she put enough pressure to keep him down.

"Now shall we make this uncomfortable for both of us by me undressing you or should I let you up so you can do it yourself!" She said.

"HA! Like I'd let you win." he said grunting.

Ariel knew he was uncomfortable with the position but with his last comment she wasn't about to loosen her grip so she pulled his arm back further.

"AAAhhhh… OK OK I give I give damn it let me up!"

Satisfied with the results she climbed off his back and let him up. He got up mumbling under his breath the whole time while she glared at him with the evil look. Seeing the look he shut his mouth.

"You know your lucky I could have just told you to sit ::::Blam::: for the next hour or so." she said laughing to herself. That will straighten him up she thought.

"What the hell did you do that for I said I was changing!" he yelled still laying on the floor.

"I'm so glad your being so complaint with me. Now quit being a whiney little bitch and get up from there and go get dress so we can go." She tried sounding stern, but her resolve was breaking down and she just wanted to laugh.

Inuyasha got up and went up the stairs to the bathroom pouting. "How could I let a woman beat me!" He said, he still didn't know how she even did it.

Ariel went up the stairs to go to room to get ready and listened at the top of them. Oh he better be getting in those clothes she thought.

So she decided to yell something to him "Inuyasha! You had better be putting those clothes on" trying to sound scary.

He was a little taken a back that she even knew he hadn't started "What does she got mind reading powers!"

Of course she was the first one done she had dressed in light colored jeans that fitted low on her waist and a light pink form fitting tank top which came just above her belly button. The top showed her coloring off very nicely because she was tanned, but not only that she had a very slim waist line with a four pack going on. Her hair was neatly pulled back but not tightly into a French braid which if it had been down would've hid the slight scar across the top of her back and the tattoo of a star gazer lily with a blue butterfly. She looked at the clock on the phone in the hallway and it said 8:30 am. Where the hell is he? She asked herself.

"Hey" she turned to see a buff Inuyasha standing a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black T-shirt. HOLY SHIT she thought to herself almost ready to drool and pant. She was trying not to stare but it was near impossible.

"Well?" he said

"Umm… it looks good" she squeaked, "Oh here's this put it on to hide your ears and those down there for your feet" pointing to a pair of sandals.

Gods he's standing to close I can't breath. Sensing she was uncomfortable he moved back a little.

"I look stupid don't I?" he wasn't feeling comfortable himself.

"No, no you look fine." she said

"Really you mean it!" he was really interested in her approval.

"Yeah you look great and you look like a normal person now lets go." Ariel said as she put her finger in the ring of her key chain and walked out. Inuyasha followed close behind her and shut her house door. As he turned around he saw her walking toward the moving vehicle.

"Do we have to get in that thing? Can't we just walk or I can carry you while running." He was nervous in all the time he had been with Kagome he had never gotten into one of those car things.

"Sorry Inuyasha, Kagome's on the other side of town it's better to use the car to get there."

He grunted getting in and sulked. They rode in silence all the way as he watched out the window. He really couldn't think of anything else to do being in such close proximity of the woman who was about to drive him insane with her wondrous smell. There where buildings where they hadn't been fifty years ago as he watch the scenery. Soon they came to a stop not far from a large building and Ariel turned off the car.

"Well are you ok Inuyasha?" She thought he might be nervous after all it had been probably close to fifty years since he last saw Kagome.

"Yeah I'm ok" He said staring at the building doors then looked at her "Hey what are we waiting for lets go!" nudging her.

She could tell there was something wrong with the tone of his voice, but dismiss the thought. As they got out and neared the door Inuyasha got in front of her and opened it. He had seen other men in this time doing it for their lady's, so why shouldn't he. Kagome had explained along time ago that men did it as a form of courting like in his time. She walked in smiling at him but underneath it she was fuming she could have gotten the door herself she wasn't helpless! This was the first time Inuyasha had not paid any attention to the small tattoo on her lower backside for he was looking at something else and then he raised his head to her upper back to see the scar across her back. He hissed alitte who would hurt her like this?

"Are you ok?" she asked confused at the sound he had just made.

He hadn't answered her as they approached a woman behind a desk.

"Hey Lia, how is she?" she asked the girl that was looking at Inuyasha who was now sniffing the air and starting to walk off. Ariel grabbed his hand and he got electrical shocks from her touch it gave him goose bumps.

"She's better but a little restless. The new meds are making her comfortable and Souta said her heart sounds stronger." Then the girl whispered, "Who's your hottie?" She was thinking Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"He's just a friend Lia, so can we go see her?"

"Sure just don't upset her being that she's been emotional ok."

Ariel remembered how she had been the last time she was here and nodded. When they got to the room she stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"Let me go in first so I can make sure she's calm enough to see you."

He nodded, but what he really wanted to do was to storm in there and hug Kagome her scent was just emanating from behind this door. She went in leaving the door open. He could see someone sitting in the chair that Ariel went to and knelt down. Ariel made sure she moved to the front of Kagome to place her hand on hers so she wouldn't startle her.

"Kagome someone's here to see you." she said softly

"Ariel it's so good to see you, but I still see no boyfriend!" Kagome said raising her brows.

Ack! Great now I am about as red as a tomato and Inuyasha will likely have some sort of comment later she thought.

"I've brought someone." she motioned for Inuyasha to come in.

As he got close enough for her to reach out Kagome blurted "Sit boy!"

:::Blam:::

Ariel was stunned that she had did this "YOU FOOL! Why do you still carry that damn jewel?" She sound angry and Ariel was determined to douse the fire that was starting to blaze between the two of them.

"Damn you woman I came to see you and all you do is sit me!" he said trying to get up.

:::SHUSH::: "Stop it you two don't do this here." Ariel went to close the door so no one could see what was going on.

It was bad enough that Souta was going to kill her for bringing him here, but to have the whole nurses station to bust in on this wasn't happening.

"What is wrong with you Kagome I thought you'd be happy that I brought him here since you're the one who asked!"

"I am happy but that fool was suppose to get rid of that jewel!" Kagome hissed.

"What jewel? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked not really knowing what Kagome was talking about.

"Can you not feel it Ariel? I know you can you have the gift."

Ok Kagome has flipped she's lost it "Feel what I don't feel aanny thinngg?" She hadn't noticed for some reason or another until just now as if her soul was reaching out for something. She shook her head and looked at the now standing Inuyasha. She saw a slight glow coming from his tee shirt.

"What is that?" She said looking at him with caution.

"The jewel Kagome was talking about." As he pulled it out to show her it started to pull toward her on the necklace he carried it from.

"See I told you she has the gift and she's a lot stronger then I ever was." Kagome said sounding proud of herself for knowing it.

"Ok that's it I don't want to hear this nah nah nah." not wanting to hear anything they said. She started to walk to the door leaving them by themselves.

"Wait where are you going?" Inuyasha sounding hurt that she was leaving him behind.

"It's going to be lunch time in a few hours I would think you guys would want to spend some alone time without me here."

"When are you coming back?" Inuyasha said pleading

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours and then I'll bring lunch back. I know from Kagome's stories you like ramen so I'll bring you both back some ok?" She just wanted to get out of there Kagome had her spooked with the "she's got the gift" thing.

"Ok" he said not sure if he should let her leave he smelt her scent flare to fear and then back to normal again. He hadn't smelt fear on her during the fight with the big demon lizard why now?

She left closing the door behind here and walked half way down the hall before she propped herself against the wall holding her head in hand. This was getting to be to much she had already let the half demon in her home overnite and knew that Kagome was going to ask so much more of her. She soon left the wall and walked out of the building to get her much need air and space.

Inuyasha stood there looking at the door hoping that she would just decided to come back. He wanted to sooth her fear she had.

"Inuyasha she's gone."

"I know I smelt her leave." he said disappointed

"Don't do it Inuyasha, don't hurt her like you did me and Kikyo. She doesn't need it, she's been hurt to badly." Kagome said sadly tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't do what Kagome? I haven't done anything!"

"You know very well what I'm talking about! I may be old but I still see the look in your eyes that you gave her." Kogome said being cross with the half demon.

"Feh your blind as a bat old hag" he said trying to be humorous about it. "I gave no such look to her."

"Your such a liar." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Just shut up already and tell me what's been going on will ya and hurry up will ya I ain't got all day." he was being his normal cocky self.

Kagome told her life story to him as he sat on the floor listening and in turn he gave her the news of his life and the other. Kagome was glad for most parts but sadden to hear about Miroku leaving the world without taking her dear heart sister with him. She knew Sango would have been so heartbroken without her soul mate, but in turn they had had a four beautiful children and quite a few years together. Shippo was doing fine but still hadn't settled down. They both traveled together still fighting demons and looking for the last remaining jewel shard. The last time Kagome was with them she had talked Kouga into giving his shards over and Inuyasha still had the one in the sword. They had eventually defeated Naraku and taken his piece of the jewel they just needed that last piece. Kouga had finally settled down with Ayme and had pups of his own, but still burned a torch for Kagome who just giggled.

"What of Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken?" She ask curious on if the Ice Prince had soften alittle.

"What do you mean Mr I got a stick up my ass sheesh he's just as before. Rin she got married to a lord, had kids and died." He thought thoroughly "Jaken died protecting the youngster when she was in her teens."

Kagome thought it was so sad that Sesshomaru never changed his ways. She had thought that Rin would have changed him completely but she was wrong.

"Inuyasha what do you think of Ariel?"

"I don't think nothing of her why?" He was trying not to show the obvious.

"I know you like her Inuyasha so cut the crap mister!" she said, "You can't do to her what you did with us. You can't keep her on the side lines waiting she's not the type to put up with it. I still don't know if I will be able to convince her to go."

"What do you mean you want her to go back with me? It's to dangerous Kagome it was to dangerous for you." Inuyasha wanted so much for Ariel to join him in his quest but he didn't want her getting hurt.

"Oh I don't think that's going to be a problem with her Inuyasha." She said sounding serious, "Ariel can take better care of herself then I could with what she's been through."

"What happened to her Kagome? I want to know, is it the same thing that gave her that scar on her back?" He was going to drag it out of Kagome if he had to.

"Inuyasha, Gods!" She said half choking on it, "About two years ago Ariel was admitted to the hospital Souta was her doctor at the time. She came in with twenty-one bones either broke or fractured, She had multiple cuts and bruises she also had great amounts blood lost." Kagome had tears streaming down her face at what the girl faced and conquered.

"Who did this to her?" Inuyasha gritted through his teeth. He had only known the girl for a short time, but he had fallen for her hard.

"A man that she will not name. You see this is why I tell you not to hurt her Inuyasha, if you are still in love with Kikyo or any other stop now and leave." Kagome said shaking her head. "She has strong powers and you will need her to find the last shard, but I will not have her heart broken."

"If there is any heart breaking Kagome it will be mine." he knew he had divulged to much.

Ariel had come back with lunch in hand stopping just shy of the door to Kagome's room. She had heard Kagome tell Inuyasha she was strong and not to break her heart and then she heard Inuyasha's reply. Ariel thought to herself I didn't ask for this how dare he! She was angry at his statement she didn't want anything to do with a man or any in fact. She then tapped her foot on the door so as not to barge in unexpectedly. Inuyasha got up and opened the door to only look into cold eyes with no emotion. What the hell got her panties in a bunch he thought not thinking she had heard anything they had talked about. She came in not saying anything and handed them both a cup of ramen then sat on Kagome's bed and pulled out her sandwich. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he back at her not knowing what to say.

After awhile Kagome broke the silence "Ariel dear you need to go back with Inuyasha to his time."

"Why we'll just end up killing each other and besides I wouldn't be much help." she was trying to be calm and rational she didn't really want them knowing she was eves dropping.

"True you might kill each other, but he needs your skill in finding the last shard to complete the jewel."

"Why would anyone want anything to do with that thing it's evil. I know I've listened to your stories a hundred times." she said huffing and still not looking at them.

Whoa she's stubborn Inuyasha thought and she's breaking my heart. What could I possibly say to her that will make her want to come along. Just then Kagome chimed in with her say.

"Yes it's evil Ariel, but it has to be taken care of and you're the only person to do it. You have the miko in you the strongest I've ever seen! Your aura screams out power. I couldn't finish the job and Inuyasha can't finish it on his own PLEASE Ariel do this for everyone!" Kagome begged her.

Ariel knew she was defeated when Kagome begged her she just couldn't say no to the woman. Just then the door flew open and Ariel's eyes got as big as saucers. Oh shit! She said to herself.

"What the hell is going on in here and how the hell did you get here!" Souta said angrily trying not to scream out his disproval.

"Souta" Ariel said panicked

"Souta" Kagome said trying to calm her brother

"Souta" Inuyasha gulped he hadn't seen the boy since he was almost a teen.

Souta looked around the room then his eyes landed on Ariel giving her the your dead look which made her hang her head in defeat. He was the only man she trusted in her life and she just let him down. Souta then step in the room and shut the door only to turn around and punch Inuyasha right in the kisser.

"Hey what the hell was that for!"

"That's for hurting my sister you asshole!" Souta said looking very pleased with himself with the long overdue ass beating for what Inuyasha put his big sister through.

Ariel growing some balls said " Alright you two that's enough I am in no mood to be thrown outa here today! Great I have a damn headache now. You two will sit down and shut up or I'm the one who's going to be doing the ass kicking!"

Both men looked pretty scared at this point. Inuyasha because he had already been on the receiving end of her ass kicking and Souta for watching her train her ass off for over a year. Kagome just giggled she loved it when two ego huffed up men could be put in there place by a woman especially by Ariel who was only 5' 3" and barely 100 lbs soaking wet.

Both men in unison said "OK".

"Good now listen well, 1. Souta I'm not sorry I brought Inuyasha here. She wanted to see him and you should have respected her wishes and 2. Inuyasha" She said with more emphasis on "2. I will go with you to finish this stupid thing after that I am so gone."

Kagome so pleased with herself, she had not wanted Ariel to go with Inuyasha at first thinking she would only get her heart broken in the process, but after hearing Inuyasha confess he had already fallen for the girl and pretty badly at that. Souta shaking his head and Inuyasha with his mouth agape not believing what she just said.

After a few hours of sitting and discussing things between each other Ariel decided it was time to go home. They would have to go back to Inuyasha's time tomorrow and she would do all the packing she needed tonight. She went over to Kagome and hug her goodbye and Kagome telling her to take care of herself. She then turned to Souta and asked for forgiveness and thanked him for letting her into his family. He of course said there was nothing to forgive and that he loved her like his own child. Inuyasha went up to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead and told her he was sorry for everything he had ever done. She told him to stop being silly and that he had better take care of Ariel because if he didn't she would come and hunt him the rest of his life. He just smirked and turn to Souta and stuck his hand out to shake Souta's.

"You turned to be one hell of a hitter kid and you keep taking real good care of Kagome." Inuyasha was pretty proud the way Souta had turned out.

Ariel and Inuyasha left together down the hall. She almost knowing he was about to say something growling. "Don't say one word keep your mouth shut."

With that said they left in silence to the store to pick up supplies and then back to her house pack her bag to leave in the morning.

* * *

**There hope that was long enough for you I know it tired me out lol let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry to all for being remiss of my duty to create another chapter. Yes I am still alive, no I haven't lost a hand or fingers :::mumbles:: just my mind, but without further procrastinating here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy. I do not own Inuyasha ::Sigh::: or said chracters other then Ariel in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preistess or not?**

**Inuyasha and Ariel drove in silence for a while on their way back to her home. Only problem was that they weren't headed in the same direction that they had came from before. Inuyasha thinking to himself, where are we going, now as his eyes left their viewing stance to peer at the small woman**

**Sighing, "what is it Inuyasha?" as she kept her eyes on the road.**

**"Nothing" he mumbled under his breath. He was getting impatient they needed to get back to his time and start looking for the last shard. She watched him from the corner of her eye struggling to sit still in his seat like a four year old. She shook her head this is going to be impossible for me. I didn't ask for this I didn't want this, stupid men anyways she thought to herself.**

**"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"To the store to pick up supplies." she said as she turned into the parking lot. "Wouldn't want me unprepared would you." **

**"Feh no, but your wasting time lets get this over with." he said to her huffy like.**

**As she pulled into an empty spot she snap her head toward Inuyasha.**

**"Look here you, you dog boy, dog man whatever you call yourself you can go back to your time and deal with this crap on your own. This isn't my fault, if anything you're inconveniencing me GOT IT!" **

**He had gotten her all worked up now he thought so much so that under that hat he was wearing his ear shifted from straight up to flat against his skull. Damn she's scary, does she have some case of what was that thing Souta said about Kagome that one time "multiple personalities?" she was all fine one minute then angry as all hell the next.**

**"Are you on your monthly?"**

**:::Smack::: Ariel hitting him right on the forehead almost making his hat fly off.**

**"OOww…what you do that for?" he asked whining and rubbing his forehead and shifted his hat back into place.**

**"You're such an ASS!" surely there were people in the parking lot watching them fight. "GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" she screamed.**

**He nearly jumped out of his skin when she said that let alone he almost fell right out of the car trying to get out. He stood up straight pulling on his clothes to fix them. He could hear her mumbling under her breath as she got out.**

**"Stupid dumb ass should just leave him here or drop him off at someone else's door step, but OH NO I gotta go and fix this stupid piece of crap jewel." she said to no one in particular.**

**She looked at Inuyasha giving him a scrutinizing look as she started off toward the store. "grrr… get moving before I move you myself."**

**Inuyasha just gave her his brothers signature eyebrow look, surely you jest he thought. One of those sayings his brother would have used to taunt him with too, but he just followed along hoping she didn't catch that. She wouldn't dare do anything to me now that we are out in public right? **

**She went into the store without looking back to see if Inuyasha had followed or not. She grabbed a cart and starting going down the aisles putting things in it. She grabbed dried fruits, nuts, snack bars, trail sized washing soaps, jerky and some sweet cereal. Finally they had come to the most important aisle of all, the one that would be their main meal of the day. All the while Inuyasha was 5ft behind her growling. What the hell is wrong with him now? she asked herself. She turned around to say something to him and found him looking in a different direction so she looked around. Upon doing so she had found a few scattered young men around that were looking in her direction. So she did what she normally did smile and nodded and took her leave. Inuyasha seeing this walked right up behind her causing her to freeze and tense in mid stride.**

**Inuyasha leaned forward and lowered his head toward her ear "You are encouraging them!" he whispered**

**Ariel turned her head slightly and whispered back "And why would you care?"**

**All he could do was look into her eyes and blush a little. She looked into his eyes and thought she had seen something, but dismissed just as fast. She turned back around and continued her search. Inuyasha just looked after her and took a deep breath. The air was sickening it had traces of the males' arousal. Human males were so weak they couldn't contain themselves and their hormones he thought. Inuyasha then caught it the beautiful aroma that, that wonderful pungent aroma as he sniffed his eyes became saucers and his mouth started to drool. He had to shake his head thinking he had died and gone to heaven, not only did he have the woman of his dreams but now he had RAMEN. He noticed Ariel grabbing short stacks of different colored bricks.**

**"What about these ones." he asked walking up to the cup filled ramen he remembered Kagome bringing not knowing that was what she was putting in her cart of goodies.**

**She looked over at him to see "No that won't do Inuyasha. These are the same thing and they are better suited for traveling. The other ones will break in my backpack" looking back to her cart she started organizing everything.**

**Arching her tiny eyebrow, "Besides you wouldn't want to clean out my bag everyday now would you?"**

**"Feh whatever." Walking up to the cart he peered in "What flavors did you get?"**

**Rolling her eyes she grabbed his shirt and started to leave "Come on, let's go you silly moron."**

**They loaded up the car with the goods and left for the shrine in silence. There was not one argument when they got there. Inuyasha unloaded the car by himself and took everything inside.**

**"Was that it Inuyasha?" Ariel asked while she put things in different piles**

**"Yeah where's your bag so we can get it packed." he said getting antsy again.**

**"In the closet upstairs in the hallway." she sighed. She didn't have time to bother with him at the moment she was busy taking mental notes on what she need to take with her and what everyone would need.**

**Inuyasha opened the closet door and looked for the bag but only found one it wasn't heavy to him but surely to her it would be.**

**"You gotta be kidding me there's no way she's going to be able to carry this thing." he said as he pulled the drab green colored bag from its resting spot. **

**It has a metal frame and was made of some really heavy material. The smell of it was definitely hers and then the smell of the outdoors and the smell of a campfire. He then turned his head and looked down the hall to the door that he had been turned away from last night and then down the stairs. He listened intently to see if she had stopped what she had been doing. Once he had confirmed she was still working he placed the bag over his shoulder and closed the closet. He made quick strides to her bedroom door and opened it. Yes of course he was curious to see what lay behind the door why wouldn't he be she acted weird last night like she was hiding something. As he stepped through the door his senses went reeling from her scent it wasn't that it was weighed down with perfume. It was a light clean scent that smelled of the Japanese flower the ones he had seen in the gardens of the higher class lords and ladies. He imagined her with bouquets of the large pink flower outlined with white; her eyes would just pop out at you with the colors. He proceeded into her room farther and made it to the side of the bed. He looked at some of the pictures on a dresser just on the other side of him there were so many half of them looked like they were of her when she was younger. She had the biggest smile on her face she looked so happy, there was even one where she had stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha smiled at that one typical female he thought. The others weren't so happy even though the people she was with looked to be her friends, what happen to her to turn like this? He questioned. He then looked over to the bed it was of a dark rich color of brown and she had this dark reddish purple colored material hanging down that went from post to post. He placed a clawed hand on one of the pillows to touch the fabric, it was silk! **

**He smirked "Nothing but the best for her even down to the fur like coverlet."**

**Inuyasha's ear twitched "Inuyasha I don't have all day!" Ariel screamed from the kitchen.**

**He hurried to leave the room closing the door careful not to make a sound. He had noticed that a lot of Kagome's home had changed probably due to Ariel's taste and background. He still didn't know enough about who or where she came from.**

**"Hey was this what I was suppose to find?" He asked holding the pack up with one finger.**

**"No and Yes." she said eyeing it.**

**He gaped at her "Well is it or isn't damn it." **

**Ariel walked over to him shaking her head men she thought and snatched the pack from him. She unzipped it and reached inside to pull out a smaller, but still large back pack. Looking up at him with a smirk on her face stating her accomplishment and then finishing with rolling her eyes, it took him off guard little. He looked around to find she had busied herself in putting some things into clear bags things that were laid out neatly and what looked like she didn't need was already put away because half of what she bought early was missing.**

**"So what took you so long?" she asked curiously without looking up at him.**

**Trying at a half attempt to cover up what he had just done "Feh try cleaning out your closet once and awhile."**

**Ariel looked up at him with brows furrowed trying to figured out what he meant by that. She knew her closet was well organized or maybe in the time it took him to retrieve her bag he had some how messed that up. Well that's just great I'm going to have to clean up after him she thought.**

**"Inuyasha I'll be back, I need to go get something's from outside before it gets any later." she said leaving the kitchen and him standing there. "And don't touch anything!"**

**As she left the house she went around the corner of the home to the backside as she did she walked through her garden with her little pond and sitting area. This is where she meditated and reflected upon her life. The garden was her focus point and her place of calming. She then passed by a couple of tree's that hid a small building, she removed her shoe's at the door and opened the sliding contraption. Inside was where she was serious this was a place that had become her main focus, this was where she let her pain, frustration, anger, and least of all hatred go. The last she tried not to harbor for very long, she was not a person to hold onto such a feeling no matter what happened. She had trained from early morning to late night at times in this building so she wouldn't feel incompetent or worthless. Thin mats were placed on the floor to cushion someone's fall if need be, there had been plenty of times she kissed those mats or smashed her fists in frustration into them. Off in a smaller side room there was several, different exercising equipment and a metal bar slightly padded in the doorway of the said room. In the larger room there was a display of weapons and a small corner chest. The room had a couple of windows and a few hanging lanterns for those late nights.**

**"Well which one do I take with me?" She asked herself as she walked up to the weapons.**

**She was fond of the katana, heck she was fond of any sword much so she even learned how to sword dance. It was an honor for any to learn the graceful moves with a deadly blade in hand, but taking that blade would not do. **

**"The sai's will have to do this time" as she removed them from their perched position and began her deadly and graceful moves.**

**Ok so Inuyasha had a mind of his own and decided to follow her only after 15 minutes, he was never one to show poise. He sniffed the air getting a whiff of her scent and followed it. He could hear clanging metal and his curiosity got the best of him. Slipping through the garden area where there was all kinds of flowers and little bushes well taken care of, he came to the set of tree's hiding the building behind. There were all kinds of noises from metal on metal to fighting grunts the last had him raising his eyebrows until they disappeared under his bangs.**

**"What the hell" he mumbled under his breath as he came upon the doorway and seeing what was transpiring before him. **

**To say the least he was astonished, if not in awe. She flowed into each move she made with grace and immaculate position as if she was striking at an imaginary opponent. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb her so he kept himself, quiet and slightly hidden. If he have had any doubts about her being able to protect herself in his time his conscious was put to rest. Gods she looked amazing, but deadly. It sort of reminded him of his brother, Sesshomaru was always so pristine with his moves and his looks. Sesshomaru even after all this time was still a smug asshole and wouldn't Inuyasha give anything to shove that perfectly shaped stick that was up his ass all the time further so as to give him a funny walk. Inuyasha almost forgot where he was and what was going on around him other then Ariel, but was brought out of his trance by Souta sneaking up behind him.**

**"Deadly isn't she?" Souta asked "You know if she sees us she's going to kill us for invading her privacy."**

**All Inuyasha could say was "Hmm" as he watched on.**

**Souta and Inuyasha watched on as Ariel threw her sai's into what little wood of the floor showed and went into a head stand with her hands on the hilts. It took great stamina and strength to be able to do this move, even if it was a frivolous move and probably would never be used in any fighting stance. It was one of many moves that she used to help with building strength and concentration and right now her concentration and privacy was being invaded. It was one of her pet peeves. She moved into some fluid moves making sure the watchers didn't see what she was doing in front of her. Ariel reached for the small chest in the corner, she had left some throwing knives on top of it. She did a few more moves so as not to be noticed, that she was about to do something and then she threw 3 of the knives without looking with such procession that it caused the watchers to yelp and eeepp. As the knives landed in a straight up and down line next to Inuyasha and Souta heads.**

**"Yelp.." Inuyasha throwing his ears back **

**"Eeepp.." Souta let out knowing that they had been caught and more then likely in deep shit now.**

**She was a little peeved "I don't like being watched!" She turned and looked at both the intruders "And you Souta" as she furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes "know better then to interrupt."**

**Souta tugged on Inuyasha's tee shirt and motioned him to follow him away from the building. As Ariel gathered her sai's and went to the chest she opened it to gather a belt, throwing knives, a couple of small pouches and two small metal pieces that would fit into the holes on the backside of her belt. She crouched there thinking what else she might need maybe some gloves? She thought.**

**"I'm going to have to take a reading book and my MP3 player so I don't die of boredom." snorting to herself and thinking something entirely different, boredom? Yeah right she was sure that there would be a lot of arguing along there traveling. **

**Souta and Inuyasha had made it back inside the house to leave Ariel to herself and maybe cool down a little. Souta placed a small box on the table and looked at all the provisions laid out.**

**Turning to Inuyasha, "I'll hurt you if you let her get hurt. I'll hunt you down if I have too." Souta said giving said demon a serious look. Inuyasha didn't know what to say but Souta continued.**

**"I won't see her hurt like my sister" He said while balling his fist tightly, "She's more deserving then anyone I know to be happy. If she decides she doesn't want to go with you I'll more then support her and you won't drag her off there either!"**

**Inuyasha finally getting the courage to say his piece decided with a direct approach. To tell Souta what really happened between his sister and he.**

**"Did she ever tell you what happened? Did she tell you that I loved her and she was the one who walked away?" Inuyasha asked of his slightly shorter counter part. "She left because" he started and got choked up "because she didn't love me that way anymore. I spent too many years not telling her or showing her how I felt. She wanted me to live out my life with Kikyo, which I never did." looking down at the floor with his golden eyes. **

**Souta never had known, his sister, his Kagome had never said never spoke of after that day she came home. It was like she became a bottle and corked everything up or made everyone to believe that none of it had ever happened.**

**"She never told me I always thought you chose Kikyo and not her!" Souta said surprised that he was not the same half demon he'd remember when he was younger. **

**Snapping Souta out of his own musings "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Her heart is bad." Souta said thinking her was asking about his sister.**

**"No not Kagome." snorting softly "Even being a half demon I already knew that. I'm talking about Ariel."**

**"Oh" Souta said running things through his head. **

**Should he tell him or should he hope that eventually Ariel would tell him in her own time if they ended up bonding and becoming freinds. What if Inuyasha took the initiative this time to take what he really wanted. What would Inuyasha do if he found out Souta could already tell that the silver headed man held something for the little onna and perhaps go on a rampage against the man that had caused her so much pain. Inuyasha watched him intently he could see the conflict in his eyes even if Souta were to lie to him that there was nothing wrong he would know it. **

**Sighing Souta spoke up "She was badly hurt by a man and that's all I can tell you." He looked at Inuyasha who was growling at this point. "I won't tell you anymore Inuyasha, your going to have to wait for her to tell you it's for her to speak of after you've earned her trust."**

**Both men were in a staring stare off. Inuyasha wanting more info and Souta not budging when they both heard the door open and close. Soon after hearing this Ariel showed up coming through the doorway, she looked from one man to the next wondering what exactly was transpiring in her home that had both men on edge.**

**"Mind telling me what's going on?" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.**

**Souta was the first to answer waving his hand as dismissing the episode "Nothing we were just having a discussion and it's over now."**

**"Feh… whatever."**

**Raising one of her thin brows obviously Inuyasha was not done. "Ok well… enough of the 'man talk' what'cha got for me Souta."**

**"Well I used my resources and fixed you up a box of goodies." he knew he wouldn't have to go into detail what exactly he had brought for her, she had spent enough time in a medical facility to know what everything was and how to use it. "I have also talked to Lena about taking care of your flowers so she'll be by every other day or so to water them and I will stop by and look over the house."**

**"That's great Souta" She said putting her sai's on the table along with the other little things she had brought in both men eyeing the weapons of choice. "I just got a few more things to get together and make a couple of phone calls." grabbing the medical box he presented to her. **

**She looked at both men like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar and left. Souta leaning slightly to the side to peer out into the hallway to make sure she had left completely.**

**"Whew… nothing like holding your breath around that one. I pity you Inuyasha." as he shook his head. "Your hands are going to be full with that one sis couldn't even hold a candle to the fire Ariel has. She's going to beat you to a pulp." Souta started laughing. Oh yeah Souta pitied the poor fool who tried to reign in Ariel after her ordeal. "Kagome says she's strong with the miko powers, but they lay dormant right now. She needs to learn how to bring them forth and use them."**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved his hand "Feh yeah right like that little girl could do anything to me." He turned his back to Souta not realizing Ariel had returned with her clothes and things in hand.**

**Souta decided it was time to back up as far as he could without coming in close proximity to the little fireball. He watched as her eyes glinted, Souta knew she must be rolling the angry off of her right now. Inuyasha felt the down right suffocating aura of the little slip he had just been talking about and placed his ears flat against his skull. Damn how do I get myself into this I just can't keep my stupid mouth shut, he thought.**

**Speaking in a cold as ice tone, "Inuyasha."**

**He gulped at the mere mention of his name and a shiver went down his spine as he turned and looked into those eyes. "Yes" he squeaked in a awkward voice for the male species.**

**She stared him down and walked a couple of steps forward making him gulp again. "If by chance I ever hear you say such things again I will not hesitate to show you what this little girl can do to you." She said as she laid her things down on the table and arranged them with one of her tiny brows arched. "I would think you would have grown up by now, but I guess the stories that Kagome told were true and your still the same old spoiled little puppy. I suppose the saying goes "you can't teach a old dog new tricks" refers to you." She said looking bored and picking an invisible piece of dirt from under her finger nail.**

**The only thing he could do was move his mouth like a fish trying to get water into its lungs and then bobbed his head in acknowledgement. He knew he had been out of line and would take his punishment like a man even though it was undignified. Souta still standing off to the side watched as they danced the dance of death with each other and smirked to himself. Oh man she is so going to have him begging for mercy by the end of the week. He knew the girl was mostly quiet and kept to herself but when she got backed into the corner she bared her fangs like a wolf and Inuyasha had just backed her into one which was a big no no. **

**After awhile of packing and saying their good byes to Souta they were ready to go, but Ariel had yet one more thing to do on her list the phone calls she had yet to make**

**"Inuyasha I have to make those phone calls but I want to show you something first." She said while walking into the hall way.**

**He followed her shortly afterwards and found her standing in front of a small table where the phone was.**

**"Ok I'm going to guess that perhaps Kagome had taught you how to use one of these before correct?" She said looking at him**

**"Yeah alittle, why?" trying to get a feel as to why she needed to know this information which confused him. He didn't know anyone in this era really why would he want to make phone calls.**

**"I need you to know a few speed dial numbers Inuyasha, so if something were to ever happen you can get ahold of the right people for me when I can not." She proceeded to show him the steps which were just 2 buttons. " This is Souta's cell phone and this if you can't get him to answer on that is his home. Lena is his wife so if a woman were to answer it probably would be her or you could just ask."**

**"Why do I need to know this? It's not like your going to get hurt or something." He said with much confidence.**

**"Inuyasha it is in case of a emergency you never know ok?" she looked at him with a look that said she wanted him to acknowledge what she had just told him.**

**He nodded his head to quail her fears and watched as she picked up the phone and made her calls. He listened to her talk to the other on the line like it was all business. She talked about contracts and selling this and buying that, nothing that he really understood but maybe she had a job that she was just tying loose ends to. She told the other on the line that she would be about a week before she would be back and they said their good bye's. Even after Inuyasha changed back into his signature red outfit, both Inuyasha and Ariel packed things up in silence until he walked up to her.**

**As Ariel looked up while catching in the line of her vision Inuyasha pulling the chain that held the Shikon up over his head. **

**"Here it's bout time I handed this over to the rightful guardian" He said while holding it just above her head making her flinch and step back.**

**"Now see here Inuyasha! I know I agreed to go with to search for this last shard" as she gestured with her hand held " but this goes to far, I told you I want nothing to do with that thing."**

**Inuyasha stood in front of her thinking of what else he could say as he positioned his weight to another foot. "Oi this is how it has to be, I don't like to even think that this thing is still around. Kagome handed it over when she left putting her faith in me to find the last piece and with out a priestess there was no chance." He said scowling really how did Kagome expect him to find that last one without her. Inuyasha then made a undignified snort and muttered under his breath about pig headed women and their hormones. He knew alright what she had wanted him to do, go to Kikyo as if he would have done it. Why wouldn't she think that after all those time that he had? **

**Sighing Ariel closed her eyes and consented within herself before she accepted by words. " This is all fine a dandy until someone gets hurt." Inuyasha blinking his eyes not sure as to what she was getting at. "What if Kagome is wrong what if I am not a priestess? What if something goes wrong when you put that, that thing on me? I am no protector Inuyasha I can't even protect myself!"**

**Holding the chain back over her head to lower and looking into her eyes telling her that he believed in her. "Only one way to fine out, put the stupid thing on and if by chance something does happen I'll be right here….Ok?" She nodded and he slowly lowered the chain and held his breath hoping Kagome wasn't wrong.**

**Once the jewel had been completely lowered Inuyasha released the air he had refused to release during the start. Ariel shifted nervously as a strange feeling came over her. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes beseechingly as he withdrew his clawed hands away. Snatching his hands back into hers wide eyed and frightened. He looked at her bewildered not knowing until he felt it a light pulse then it started to grow.**

**"Inuyasha?" with fear in her voice. He then began to untangle his hands from hers to take back the troublesome jewelry, but he was to late as the intensity of the pulse throbbed and a glow started to sheen over her body. His hands were pulled back abruptly as if they had been burned he hissed his pain and flipped them revealing red scorched skin. He looked at her with a plea of forgiveness he had already let her down, they hadn't even started their journey he had not protected her.**

**She screamed as if in pain "INUYASHA!" it pulsed once, twice, three times causing the ground to vibrate under foot before the jewel turned to a pearlescent white and then settling. It was no longer the color of pink anymore and most definitely it felt different and unexplainable. She was breathing heavy as he pulled her to him in a bear hug.**

**"Are you ok? Don't ever do that to me again!" He said still confused on what exactly had happen it had never done something like this before. What could have prompted it now? **

**Ariel pulled back slightly and smacked him upside his head "OOWW…"**

**"Don't ever do that to me again! You could have warned me you know!" She growled**

**Inuyasha looked at her with one eye opened and rubbing the side that she had graced with her hand. "Damn it all I didn't know ok that's the first time that's ever happened."**

**She picked it up in her hand rolling it back and forth in her small palm giving it a scrutinizing look before putting it down her top to warm against her flesh.**

**"What now?" She asked**

**"Are you done packing?" She nodded in response "Good grab what you can I'll grab the rest, it's time to go."**

**They soon found themselves at the well after Ariel closed and locked everything. Inuyasha looked at her as she stared into the dark hole.**

**"I think I'm going to have to get someone to fix this old place before it falls down around our head huh?" She let out a light laugh.**

**"Aright quit stalling lets go already!" He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up then down the well. The familiar blue light took over making it's guest feel like they were free falling until it blackened out of existence leaving only the opening above lighting the way. Inuyasha jumped from the well with a thud only to be met with a pair of green eyes.**

**"Oi runt what are you doing?" Ariel raised her one brow thinking 'runt? The kid is taller then he is for god sake.'**

**Letting a small pointed fang slip his smirking face "Waiting for you Inu-trasha."**

**Inuyasha just shook his head he should have never let him visit the wolf ever! **

**"Yeah well were here now lets get back to the village. We will have to just start tomorrow morning due to the procrastinator."**

**Ariel just giving him a accusing look 'how dare he' she thought "Now look here…." she said before being cut off.**

**"Yeah yeah let go before it gets dark out." he said as he walked away not looking. She was obviously annoyed but was one to do so she looked over to Shippou with her mouth slightly open. He smiled with a gleaming look in his eyes 'this is going to be some trip' he thought 'their probably going to end up killing each other'. So he just walked toward her and gestured with his hand to take her pack from her and she handed it over.**

**"Hey runt stop holding us up!" Inuyasha said from a distance without looking back.**

**"Coming dog turd!" Shippou said as Ariel giggled**

**"Oi you really got to stop spending time around Kouga boy." Inuyasha turned his head around to see them over his shoulder. "Your mouth is getting foul!"**

**As the two caught up to him "My language is fine Inuyasha if anyone's mouth is foul it's your loose tongue." Shippou turned his head back to Ariel "By the way did you by chance bring a bar of soap?" he asked.**

**"Uugghh…no why?" she asked.**

**"Because we could use it wash Inuyasha's dirty mouth out when it decides to spout obscenities."**

**"Listen here you little brat I'm going to kick your ASS!" He said as they approached the hut they had stayed in since the old woman. By this time Ariel was laughing so hard tears were coming down her face and she was holding her stomach. She put a hand on the wall of the hut bending over trying like hell to control herself. **

**Face reddened by the lack of oxygen getting to her brain she finally composed herself "Oh my god you two will you stopped it. It won't be another demon killing me it's going to be your banter. I am going to end up laughing myself to death.**

**Inuyasha sulking as usual pushed the straw mat from the door way and went in muttering. "Keh whatever."**

**As they settled down for the night after having fish and some sort of small birds that Shippou had hunted earlier that day before they arrived. Ariel had unrolled here sleeping bag thanking the gods for the person who thought up the idea to make a pillow within it without having to bring one. She then asked the guys on were she could dress into her sleeping attire. Shippou being the only one talking to her because Inuyasha was still sulking about earlier pointed her to a small room to the back. They group had presented the old woman one day with extra living space with Kagome's instructions so that it would be stern. The fire slightly dying to a soft ember but still keeping the room warm. Ariel laid down to sleep as did Shippou while Inuyasha sat against the wall as was his usual make shift of a bed.**

**As the night drew on Ariel had still not fell asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she actually slept through a night it was always a few hours here and there. As she rolled over seeing Inuyasha's hung over and Shippou rolled over facing the opposite way. Well she thought I might as well go for a walk I don't want to wake them up with my insistent tossing and turning. So she slowly got up pulling the light blanket stuck in between the sleeping bag and walked out without causing noise. However Inuyasha's keen sense of smell had caught the scent being stirred in the air as she passed by. Opening his sleep blurry eyes he looked toward the door and saw nothing then looked to the area the Ariel would have been sleeping. He blinked once then twice to make sure he was seeing correctly then grunted 'great she thinks she can just walk out there with no guard'. So Inuyasha stood shook his self off to follow. It didn't take him long find her he saw her sitting below what he deemed as his tree after all when one sulks as much as he does one tended to need a place to get away. **

**She had sat down to a comfortable position with blanket over her legs to ward off any bugs lest they prey upon her. This place wasn't so much different from the others that she had traveled to, to get away from the city life. The stars were so much more beautiful when out in the wilderness and the night air so fresh. The moon shone over the waters playing with rippling texture. She sighed so peacefully but tomorrow is going to be a test of patience traveling with Inuyasha. Just then said hanyou showed himself arms crossed over his chest and hands in flowing sleeves.**

**One brow arched in clear disapproval "And you are doing what out here?"**

**Not looking knowing that it was him coming due to a sensation she had finally realized was her warning signal when demons approached. "Looking at the stars." She said dryly **

**There was a rustle and then a creak noise when she turned her head he was gone and then she looked up upon hearing noises above. Inuyasha muttered under his breath "fine". They sat there in silence the whole night. Ariel only falling asleep three hours before sun up and Inuyasha keeping a vigilant watch over her. It was kind of funny thought that surely there would have been some demon out there that would have attacked sensing the jewel, but the only sounds that he heard were the chripping of crickets strange how that was. What kind of priestess is she?**

* * *

I am sorry if there was any misspelled words in this chapter I did have another go through it but only half before I just simply had to finish before I had rocks thrown at me for not continuing.

Thank You for the reviews I got.

As always Sacred White wolf


End file.
